


Losers in the sound booth

by Yaspajo



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom
Genre: Columbine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaspajo/pseuds/Yaspajo
Summary: A Request made by RavenHow about one where y/n goes to the sound booth to cry one morning and Dylan so happens to walk in and catch her? he cradles and comforts her as she cries. She is surprised at how serious and protective he reacts :) They lay there and talk instead of going to class
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	Losers in the sound booth

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone and Raven :)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one <3
> 
> \- X

Pressing my forehead against the floor in the hopes it will ease the throbbing headache. Cry hard and long enough and your head will want to explode. I’ve been here, curled up underneath the soundboard for over an hour. I don’t cry often but when I do it comes out pouring and there is no stopping it. Still a constant stream of tears splashing on the floor while I try to press this headache out of my head with the cold hard floor. The door swings wide open and I jerk up hitting my head straight into the bottom of the soundboard “fucking hell” I say crying while I clutch my head.

“Jesus, relax I didn't know someone was in here” a voice says from in the door opening. I recognise the voice but say nothing. Hoping he won’t notice it’s me and walk away. Crying in the soundbooth. It doesn’t get any more pathetic than that! Still holding my head with my hands I see his feet move a little closer towards me. “Wait Y/n is that you?” he asks squinting his eyes.  _ Fuck. _ No denying I’m the loser underneath the sound board now.

“Yes” I say with a tremulous voice. 

“Shit what the hell happened to you?” he asks sounding concerned as he comes closer.

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter” I say loudly “just go away” I tell him.

“Y/n it’s me, Dylan. Come on you can talk to me” he says crouching down, making me push myself back even further. “Did someone hurt you?” he asks sounding almost angry. All I do is shake my head. “Get out from under there so we can talk, please” he asks me.

“Please, Dylan just leave it be” I ask him feeling completely embarrassed. He’s thinking about my words.

“Nope sorry, I can’t. I’m not leaving you here all alone like this” he says as he takes off his trench coat. My eyes narrow as I’m not sure what he’s doing. Then the tallest friend that I have, who owns my heart for months now crawls underneath here next to me. “I can’t force you to come out but I can join you” he says with a small smile. My eyes fill up again. His hand goes up to my face and his thumb starts to rub away the tears that keep coming. 

“Dylan, please” I plead with him.

“Tell me to leave and I’ll go” he says as he’s made his way into a very uncomfortable looking position to be close to me. My pride is telling him to go but my heart wants nothing more then for him to stay. “Tell me, do I stay or leave” he asks for the last time. 

“Stay” I say softly. He nods and scoots even closer to me. 

“Talk to me, why are you crying?” he asks with his hand still on my face. I get up a little and place my hands over my face, pushing his hand off of me. 

“It’s James” I say talking about the guy who got really angry when I turned him down.

“What did that motherfucker do?” Dylan asks sounding angry. I look up at his face.

“He spread a rumor and it’s bad” I say feeling my shoulders drop down again. Dylan moves a little.

“Okay listen, tell me all about it but first we need to get out from under this shit hole. I’m not fitting here at all” he says sounding annoyed about it more than anything. The look on his face makes me chuckle, which causes him to do the same. “Come on” he says holding his hand up for me to take after he got out from under it. I take his hand and crawl out and up to my wobbly feet. “Let’s sit over here, much better” he says as he takes me with him to the wall where we both a-line down against it. I’m sitting here next to him holding onto my knees. “What did he say about you?” Dylan asks looking at me with anger over his face but care in his eyes. 

“It’s awful, I can’t even say it” I tell him thinking about the girls asking me about it. 

“If you don’t tell me I’m never going to know or understand” Dylan says as he places his hand on my shoulder. I look at his hand from the corner of my eyes and decide that it’s probably better he hears it from me. But if he believes me my whole heart will be broken. 

“You have to promise me that you believe me when I say it’s a lie, please” I say almost begging him. 

“Hey, it’s me remember. Of course I’ll believe you, James is a stupid motherfucker” he says making me smile just a little at the venom in his tone. 

“James told everyone that I uhm” and I pause but then I figure I better rip off the bandaid quickly and get it over with. “sucked him off in his car” and I dare not to look at Dylan. I feel him shift beside me. A moment of silence passes and it’s freaking me out making me cry again. My face buried in my knees I feel his arm go around me. I pull back and stiffen up completely. When I look up and see him looking down at me. 

“Please let me hold you” he asks afraid of being rejected. That’s when my heart takes over and I give in. I let him hold me. My face pressed into his neck as I cry even more. My hands in front of my face hoping I won’t wet him with my tears. Dylan’s arms go around and he’s pulling me close against him. Even pulling in my legs as well. He doesn’t just hold me he  _ cradles  _ me. Holding me against him, soothing me as he rocks me back and forth. 

“He is one nasty motherfucker. Everyone that knows you will know that he is a fucking liar. And everybody else's opinion doesn’t mean shit.” he says sounding so protective over me. “Do you hear me? People that will believe this shit are nothing. You don’t deserve this you’re too” and that's when he stops talking. My heart is beating a million times faster and I want to know what I am. 

“I am too what?” I ask as I lower my hands off of my face to look up at him. His eyes seem to soften on me.

“Too of everything good” he says with a small smile “too kind, too sweet, too funny, too” and he pauses again but continues on his own “pretty”. I start to shake my head. 

“Doesn’t matter what I am, the whole school is gonna think I’m a slut” I tell him. 

“Please don’t say that, it’s not gonna be the whole school. Just his fucked up shit friends and they don’t mean shit. I promise you that it’s not gonna be everybody. Most people know how hurt assholes make shit up all the time. Remember what happened to Nancy? Nobody believed that shit only the people who spread it” he says striking me with how serious he is about this all. I look up and see that he is very serious. “Please stop crying, he isn’t worthy off your tears” he says raising his hand up to my face again. 

“Okay, you’re right” I say smiling as I wipe away the tears as best as I can. 

“Here let me” and he grabs his black sleeve in his hand and wipes everything off of my face. When he goes over my chin he lets go of his sleeve and holds my chin for a moment. That’s when I feel the top of my head hurt again.

“Ah fuck” I say pressing my hands down on my head.

“What?” Dylan asks worriedly as he looks at the top of my head. 

“When you came in it scared me so bad I jumped up smashing my head into the bottom of the sound board” I say with a little chuckle. 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry I didn't know anyone was here” he says quickly. Making me laugh.

“How where you to know, besides I jumped up like an idiot. You didn't smack my head into something so please don’t apologise. If anything I owe you” I say as I place my head back against him. His arms wrap around me again, even tighter this time. “Thank you so much Dylan” I say as I let myself inhale his scent, causing my heart to go insane. Going from hard sadness into beating madly in love. 

“Why are you thanking me?” he asks sounding confused.

“For holding me like this, being there for me. You’re one of my best friends” and I’m mad at myself for not being able to tell him the whole truth. His heart starts to beat even faster than it already did. 

“I’m still sorry your head hurts” and then he does something that amazes me. He gives me a sweet kiss on top of my head. I look up really fast “wow” Dylan says at the speed of which I do it. 

“Did you just give me a kiss?” I blurt out at him. 

Dylan becomes incredible nervous and I can see he’s scared he screwed up. “I did, I’m sorry” he says quickly. 

“No don’t be sorry. Why are you sorry?” I ask him in a slight panic that he doesn’t like me back, causing Dylan’s eyes to become very big.

“I just, I thought you didn't like that I did that” he says gentle voiced. I shake my head and can’t help but smile.

“No, the opposite is true” I say with a single chuckle “I loved it” I blurt out. Then I suck in my lips and look in another direction.

“You loved it?” he asks with his mouth slightly opened. 

“I did” I say while I pull my shoulders up. Then Dylan starts to smile really wide and his hand goes up to my chin and he guides my head the way he wants it so he can give me a kiss on my cheek.

“How about that one?” he asks clearly struggling to breath. 

“I love that one too” I say struggling right along with him. His smile grows wider and he wets his lips right before he lifts my chin up higher and presses his soft longing lips on mine. He takes my upper lip in between his. Gently letting his tongue run over it for just a few seconds before he breaks the kiss. Leaving me to slowly open my eyes again and look into his. 

“And this one?” he asks before swallowing hard. I look into his eyes and my hand goes up to his cheek.

“I loved that one the most” I tell him as I let my hand hold the face that’s been going through my mind nonstop for the past months. 

“Yeah me too” he says with eyes on me that are completely love struck!

“Y/n?”

“Yes” 

“I’m sorry if the timing is a bit weird or completely off but I would love to take you out, soon” Dylan says sounding more nervous then I have ever heard him before. I let my head rest against his chest again. 

“Hate to sound repetitive but I would love that too” I say while I let my headache sink out of my head against his chest. “Thank you for everything” I say again. Before Dylan can tell me that it’s his pleasure I continue “for holding and comforting me, believing me and for my first kiss” I say with a huge smile on my face. 

“I am your first kiss?” he asks very surprised. 

“Yup, pretty perfect one at that” I say looking up at him. 

“Are you feeling better?” he asks looking concerned at me still perfectly in his arms. 

“Well I’m not sure about how I’ll feel outside of this room but here, right now. With you, I feel safe and happy” Dylan licks his lips at my words and his head falls back as if he can’t believe his eyes and ears. “When it was just me I felt like a loser, crying here alone” 

“Well if you’re a loser then so am I but you’re not” Dylan says laughing but it feels like a confession of him having shed tears here as well. “Would it be insensitive if I asked to be your second kiss as well?” it’s clear he’s hoping that it is not.

“Nope, sounds really good to me” I say with butterflies in my stomach at the thought. Dylan bends forward again and this time I go up to meet his lips. His eyes shoot open wide as I press my wanting lips on his. When my lips part his eyes close and his hands go up, his left settling in my hair and the right on my cheek. Holding me tight as we kiss our way closer together. We’d end up sitting here for half the school day, talking, holding each other and for sure kissing some more.


End file.
